koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zaku II (Char)
MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (MS-06S 指揮官用ザクII) or simply Char's Zaku (シャア専用ザク or シャアザク), is an enhanced variation of the MS-06 Zaku II. This Zaku II was used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. One of the differences is that it has the commander/ace antenna on its head. The most notable pilot of this MS is Char Aznable who piloted it during the beginning of the Gundam series. A Federation officer reported that this model was "three times faster" than other Zaku II units, despite its bulkier gross weight. This MS was introduced approximately the same time as the mass-produced Zaku II (MS-06F), though it was piloted by rather skilled pilots, including The Black Tri-stars. Later, the MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type would be introduced, which was referred to as the Commander Type Zaku II's "Truest Successor". Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Shoots enemy with its 120mm machine gun. : , , ( ): Jumping Uppercut. : , , : Spinning back kick into a spinning roundhouse kick. : , , , : Jumps backward, and shoots with Bazooka. : , , , : Right swing, upward swing, right swng, then downward swing. : lv1: Repeated downward left swings with spin throughs, ended by strong right swing. : lv2: Repeated downward left swings with spin throughs, ended by dashing forward with a flying side kick. : lv3: :Team : Dashing/Aerial : , (Boost Attack): Charges forward with rifle arm in a ramming position. : , , , : Side kick, then another with the opposite foot, then ended with a roundhouse kick with its front leg and a back kick with the back leg at the same time. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots enemy with its 120mm machine gun. : , , ( ): Jumping Uppercut with a spin into a back kick. : , , : spinning back kick into a spinning roundhouse kick. : , , , : Jumps backward, and shoots with Bazooka. : , , , , : Double backflip kick. : , , , , , : Dashing shoulder attack with spike shoulder pad. : , , , , , : Horizontal swing, then swipes away, then slashes horizontally, followed with a downward slash with a spin-through, then another downward slash ended with a horizontal slash knocking the enemy away. :Held (Smash Attack): Flying side kick. :Ground : : Dashes forward performing a flying side kick for a set time depending on the number of SP guages filled, ended by backflipping back into standing position. :Team : Pulls out Bazooka in one hand and 120mm machine gun in the other. Shoots with machine gun then its bazooka and repeats and ends with shooting both at the same time. :Deadlock attack: Breaks enemy's guard, then roundhouse kick with its front leg and a back kick with the back leg at the same time, ended by a front flip into an axe kick. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with rifle arm in a ramming position. : , , , : Side kick, then another with the opposite foot, then ended with a roundhouse kick with its front leg and a back kick with the back leg at the same time. : , : Front flip into an axe kick. :Aerial : Rapidly shoots its Bazooka. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Leadership' - All Allied forces' fighting ability increases *'Range Enhance' - Increases attack range *'Beginner's Faux Pax' - Lose ability to block but attack increases *'Fighting Instinct' - Decreases defenses but prevents being knocked back by enemy shots Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are the same as previous title with better range and priority. Loses Smash Attack. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Char's Zaku with the following special requirements. *'Triple Acceleration' - When Char pilots this suit, its speed will increase. **'How to obtain': Complete the listed History Mission for Mobile Suit Gundam. ::Space Fortress A Baoa Qu ::Pilot: Char ::Mobile Suit: Zeong ::Partner: none ::Operator: none ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro, Kai, Hayato Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Complete at least five missions and have a relationship with Char that is at least one of affinity. :Red Comet's Glory 1 ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Atmosphere ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Char How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Clear Char's Challenge (Free Mission). Alternatively, have a high intimacy level with Char or defeat 5,000 or more foes with "Char" labeled MS (Zaku II, Gelgoog, Z'Gok). Finish the Extra Mission: Char's Challenge 2. :Char's Challenge 2 ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Space ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Char A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Char-zakuII.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam render External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Mobile Suits